This invention relates to a tape recorder provided with a counter, and more particularly to a tape recorder designed to count a number of tape reel rotations and equipped with an indicator for electronically displaying a number of counted tape reel rotations.
A tape recorder provided with a counter has already been developed. However, the conventional counter mechanically counts a number of tape reel rotations, thus failing to be made compact beyond a certain extent. Recently, a considerably compact tape recorder has come to be commercially available due to technical development. Since, however, a midget counter has not been developed, the known compact tape recorder lacks a counter. Therefore, inconvenience was experienced in detecting that section of a magnetic tape which it was desired to reproduced. Where equipped with a mechanical counter, a tape recorder unavoidably becomes bulky. Further, a tape recorder motor should have a large torque to drive the mechanical counter, eventually leading to consumption of large power. Moreover, the mechanical counter which is subject to gross counting errors makes it difficult exactly to find that section of a magnetic tape which it is desired to reproduce.